Another Hanyou?
by Meyu
Summary: Inuyasha and co. find a girl in the middle of the road one night. But she isn't just a girl.... and what connection does she have with Inuyasha?
1. Finding her

A/n: I know I know, please don't shoot me, I shold be updating my other story, I will soon though, dodges some bullets Don't shoot me! Please! I will update "When you give them pizza and beer..." soon. I promise! Anyway, please read this...

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha... sighs I wish I did, but I don't, I am only borrowing him for a bit...

Just to make this all make sense in the future, this all starts at night fall, remember that, it is imporatant.

Inuyasha and co. were walking on their way back to Kaede's village, because (with much protest from Inuyasha) Kagome had to go back to her own time to take an exam. On their way back though, they found something that slightly delayed their return.

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting, like usual, when Miroku saw someone ahead. "Inuyasha, can you stop fighting Kagome for just a moment and look ahead! Someone is there, and from the looks of it they are injured"

That got everyones attention. Every looked ahead and saw someone heading their way, they were staggering, they were bleeding all over the place,

They all ran up to the person, and saw that it was a girl, she was tall, but you could tell she was maybe, a year younger than Kagome. She had dark brown hair, and livid green eyes. She looked up to all of them and whispered one thing, "Help" Just then she fainted from blood loss. Miroku then picked her up bridal style, for once, not trying to do anything pervy. "Inuyasha, I suggest you take her to the village to have Kaede help her, she is dying." "Why me?" "Because, Inuyasha, you are the fastest out of all of us. She could die any minute now."

Inuyasha noticed that Miroku was right, so he picked the girl up off Miroku, and sped off to the village. The rest of them started off running, trying to get their as quick as possible.

At the village, an hour later

They were had all just finished eating dinner, and waiting for Kaede to be done with the girl. Kaede was now applying bandages, Kagome was helping Kaede.

Just then, Kagome came out of the hut. "She is going to be ok, but she is asleep now. You can go and see her if want. Be quiet though, you don't want to wake her, she will be in no pain untill she awakens.

Inuyasha stepped into the hut. He saw the girl sleeping in the center of the hut, close to the fire so she wouldn't get too cold. Inuyasha walked up to her but stopped a few feet away. When he was bringing her to the village earlier he noticed something different about her. This wasn't some average girl. Something was different about her... Oh well, he shrugged it off and went out side to find a place to sleep.


	2. Hanyou

A/n: Here is another chapter! Yay! It took me a few days to get it all typed out right. Be proud of me!

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha! Lemmie alone!

Last time: Inuyasha stepped into the hut. He saw the girl sleeping in the center of the hut, close to the fire so she would not get cold. Inuyasha walked up to her but stopped a few feet away. When he was bringing her to the village earlier he noticed something different about her. This wasn't some average girl. Something was different about her... Oh well, he shrugged it off and went out side to find a place to sleep.

See what happens next! Read! Or suffer my rath...

Chapter 2: Hanyou

The girls POV

I woke up, where was I? I had never been here before. I slowly sat up, my side still healing, It was hard for me to sit. It should be healed soon though. I looked around the room. I could see a girl with a little boy sleeping. Some old lady, and the monk I had asked for help yesterday. I took another look around the room, there was no others in the hut. I walked outside, it was going to be sunrise any minute now, I had to get out of here.

It was hard to run, or even walk right now, my wounds wouldn't heal for a few hours yet. Oh well, I should at least leave this village, who knows how they would react to... well, me. I started off for the forest, they would less likely find me through all the trees.

After a minute or so of walking, sunrise finally came. I could finally start healing faster. Before I entered the forest, I sniffed the air, to make sure there were no hostile demons near, I was in no shape, and no mood to fight.

I didn't smell any demons,but... wait, I smelled another hanyou... who was it? I followed the smell, it was to my left, a little more nearer to the village. I guess I just didn't notice them, jeez, I really must be out of wack. The hanyou I smelled was up in a tree, still sleeping. He had silver hair, and dog ears on top of his head,I chuckled, another dog hanyou. Just like me. I wondered... no, I shouldn't I should just head back to the forest now. I turned around and pulled on my hood, so any passerbyers wouldn't see my ears, I wasn't in the mood for a fight or screaming.

Just as I turned around to head back into the forest, the boy up in the tree woke up, dammit...

Inuyasha's POV

I streched and yawned, getting ready to get up. I don't understand how humans have to sleep inside al the time. Oh well. I looked down, sensing someone standing there. I looked down, it seemed to be a girl, she was walking away, but, she was limping, what was she doing out if she was hurt?

I jumped down out of the tree and landed in front of her. She stepped out of the way, "Get out of my way" she said in a low voice. I looked at her face, she... she was the girl from yesterday! "Hey girl, what are you doing out here? I am suprised you can even walk, with that gash that was on your leg." "How do know where I was hurt?" "Duh... I brought you here yesterday" "You did? But, that monk..." I snorted, "You think that lousy monk could carry you all the way here? No, I did."

"Oh,"

I looked at her for moment... Her eyes... they are different... amd she smells different too. I spent too long thinking, the girl ran around me and started off the the forest. "Wha...? Hey! Get back here! You shouldn't be running!" I said, I didn't know why I cared, but I did. I caught up to her quickly and accidently pulled her hood off. I stopped mid-run. She stopped too, and turned around too look at me. She had... ears! Like mine... exept, now her hair was blonde... what the hell?

Girl's POV

He had seen my ears... he knew I was a hanyou now... would he tell the others? Or would he let me go. He seemed fazed about it. "You seem so shocked, you're a hanyou too ya know" I said, annoyed by his staring. "What... What is your name?" he asked. "My name is Komiko, I am a dog demon. I didn't want to be seen by you or your friends." "Why? They obviously don't care about hanyous." "Because... I don't want you to tell anybody about me, I am fine alone, I don't need anybody coming up to me, I have managed to stay away from humans so far... for the most part."

"Your so stupid" the boy snapped snapped, "Just come meet them, if you stay away from people, you will never meet the nice ones, now come on." he said, turning around and heading back to the village. I sighed, what the hell? I have nothing better to do. I caught up with him.

"So... what is your name?" I asked him. "Inuyasha" "Oh" we were quiet for a minute after that. We reached the hut I was in before. When we got in I saw everyone just barely waking up. The girl that was sleeping with the little demon boy looked up at us. "Inuyasha...?" I stepped forward before he could answer.

Kagome's POV

"My name is Komiko" the girl from the night before said. She was different. How come she had ears on her head? She didn't last night. Ok, this is officially freaking me I thought to my self. I moved Shippo off my lap, he was still tired and didn't want to get up. I motioned for us to go outside. Miroku and Sango followed us. When we went outside Miroku spoke first. "Why, young lady, your appereances seemed to have, changed." The girl rolled her eyes. "No duh," she said. "I guess I am not the human you thought I was." she said, smirking. She then turned to Inuyasha, "I am going to take a walk. When your friends here decide to stop gaping, they can come join me." She then turned around and walked away.

Miroku, Sango and I then started bombarding him with questions. Questions like, "What happened to her?" "Was she always like this?" "When did you find out she was like this?"

Author's POV

Inuyasha looked rather frazzled with all of there questions. He eventualy yelled at them to be quiet. "Look, shut up and I will tell you what I know. I saw her this morning trying to sneak away. She was afraid how you were to react to her. Last night was.. her night. The only other thing I know is that she is a dog hanyou. Now will you back off! Jeez. I managed to convince her that you would not think badly of her, because she is a hanyou. If you want to know more, go to talk to her, don't expect me to do all the talking!"

Miroku's POV

After Inuyasha told us what he knew, Kagome and Sango decided to stay and help prepare breakfast, I myself decided to go and find Komiko, I wished to speak with her. I set out in the direction we had seen Komiko walk in. Where was she? I walked on for a few more minutes. Then I saw her, she was sitting in a tree, basking in the sun. " I see you found me, monk." I smiled, oh by the gods, she looked beautiful. Her long, blonde hair shinning in the sun. Her eyes, no longer the livid green that they were, but a yellow, greenish gold. It may sound wierd, but her eyes were quite beautiful.

I walked up to the base of the tree she was in. "Can you come down?" I called, " I wish to speak to you." She softly jumped down from the tree. "So, your a dog hanyou?" Why did I say that? I sounded stupid, oh well. "Yes, I am, why did you come here?" "Why my lady," I said I just wanted to ask you something." "What?" She said, she was growing impatient with me, so I said, "Why my lady, I was just wondering... would you bear my child?" I said the last part kind of nervously. Why was I asking a hanyou? "Wha- what!" she said, really shocked. She jumped down from her spot in the tree. "You lecher!" Then she hit me, hard, over the head, then... in the crotch. I fell over, and saw her walk away.

Komiko's POV

Well, that monk had some nerve! Asking me to bear his child, I don't even know his name! I headed back to the village. I was all relaxed, and now... well now I was mad.

When I got to the village I smelled those girls that was with Inuyasha making breakfast. Good, I was getting hungry, but what were they making? It smelled... different. "Inuyasha?" I said, calling out. "What's the monks name?" The girl in the little green outfit answered me. "His name is Miroku. Oh, and by the way, I am Kagome, and she is Sango." "And I am Shippo!" The little boy next to her called out. Kagome laughed. "Yes, and this is Shippo." I thought for a minute.

"Well, that, Miroku, just asked me to bear his child! Has he ever done this to woman he has never met, before?" Sango sighed. "Unfortunatly, yes. He askes every young woman he meets! What did you do?" " I smacked him! and... kicked him in the crotch." Both Sango and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha just snorted and said he deserved it. But Inuyasha also had a look of sympathy for Miroku in his eyes. Just for a secound though. He knew how much it hurt to be kicked... there.

"Hey, Komiko, do you want to come to the hot springs with us? Have a nice bath?" "Sure, lets eat first though."

A/n: Well, here is the secound chapter! It is longer than any other chapter I have written for this or any toher story! Yay for me! Please review! All you have to do is cick the little blue/purple button at the bottom!

Next chapter: Explanations.


	3. Explanations

A/n: I know, I haven't updated anything in forever. It is summer now though and I will have a lot more time. Which means a lot more updates, I swear. Oh, and what's up with you people? You completly ignored the last chapter! Did it suck that badly?

Disclamer: Ah geez, do I really have to put these? I don't own Inuyasha.

Explanations of the past

Komiko eyed the ramen suspicisaly (A/n: I know, I can't spell, gomen), "Are you sure this is safe to eat? You don't seem to be eating it, um, what was your name? Inuyasha?"

It was true, Inuyasha actually wasn't eating his ramen. He was too curious about Komiko, she was only the second hanyou he had ever met. Komiko, didn't really seem to care about Inuyasha, she didn't seem to take interest in any of them. "It tastes fine" Inuyasha grumbled. "Yeah, it really is good, Inuyasha normaly loves it, I don't know what's with him." Kagome piped up. She didn't like the adnormal silence in the air and between them. No one was talking much Everyone was too interested in Komiko, Miroku hadn't even tried to grope her yet.

Komiko took a bite of ramen and shrugged. "It's ok, better then the stuff I am used too." The all finished there food in silence. Kagome stood up. "So, let's go to the hotsprings! Miroku, Inuyasha, don't even think of following." "Like I'd wanna" grumbled Inuyasha. Miroku just looked glum. Sango, Kagome and Komiko headed to the hotsprings.

"Please excuse Inuyasha, he is normally, louder, and well, not so glum. I don't know why he is so glum."

Komiko looked away. "It's because of me. He probably doesn't want me around. Not many people do."

"What do you mean?" That was Sango, she had basiccly been quiet till now.

"I don't know, no seems, to want me to be around them, for some reason, they don't like me."

They reached the hot springs. Kagome got shampoo and soap. They got undressed and got in.

Komiko closed her eyes. "This feels good, normaly I have to bath in cold rivers." They all go t comfortable, but nobody spoke, Kagome and Sango felt weird, they didn't know how to ask her about her, who she was exactly. So they just stared at each other. Komiko knew that they wanted to ask her things, so she just came out with them.

Komiko's POV

"I can tell you want to know who I exactly am. Why don't you just asked?" I asked the two girls sitting next ot me.

"We, weren't sure how to ask." says Kagome.

I smirk, "How to ask? You don't have to find the right way to ask, just ask."

Sango is the one to gather the courage to ask first. "Who exactly are you? Who hurt you?"

"I'll answer your second question first, Hana-nari, she was the one, who tried to kill me. I just barely got away, Hana-nari tried to take advantage the fact that I was human that night." I smirk. "But even as a human, I was too fast for her. Because she is weak."

"Who is Hana-nari?" says Kagome.

"To explain that, I will answer your first question. Who I am I? I don't even completly know. I have know idea who my parents are. My earliest memory is when I was four, just wandering through the forest, with Hana-nari. She is my sister, we stuck together, wandering, trying to find food. Trying to survive. One night when we were human, a elderly old woman found us."

Flashback

"Hey! You kids, what are you doing out here? Go home!" Me and Hana just look at her, I am always quiet and shy, so she spoke up, "Um, sir we don't have anywhere to go. We don't have a home, err ..." I see Hana thinking, trying to make up a story. "Our parents died, when some bad men came into our house, he took away all of out stuff, and they killed them. Me and my sister just barely escaped."

"Oh, you poor dears, what are your names?"

"My name is Hana-nari, and my sisters name is Komiko."

Well, Hana-nri and Komiko, you two shouldn't be out alone, come into my house with me, you two can share a bed, and have some food, I have a little to spare."

"Thank-you very much"

End Flashback

"So, the old woman took us in, we lived with her for quite a while, and it turned out she specialized in potionis. She didn't care at all that we were hanyous. One day though, we came home, and someone stole all our food. Hana-nari somehow convinced the old woman that I stole and ate all our food So she threw me out, and threatened to poison me if I came back."

Kagome and Sango just look at me in awe. It doesn't really look like that they had any thing to say anytime soon, so I continued. "Anyway, so I had to make it on my own from then on. I was about 8 years old or so then. I usually would try to play with other village kids, most of them were too scared of me to come near, others actally wanted to play with me, but their parents would just shoo them away and throw things at me. Often hurting me. So I learned to stay away.

About a year or so ago my sister found me, and at the time she was trying to kill me. One of the times though she actually explained. It turns out that the old hag died three years ago. Before she died though she taught Hana-nari a potion to make her a full demon. But for the potion to work she needs to kill me and use my blood while I am human. So she is always after me. Well, that is basicly it, anything else you want to know?"

". . ."Was both their responses. They werespeachless. I finished bathing and and got out and got dressed, when I notice something I hadn't before. The monk, I could smell him in the bushes. I quickly cover myself. "You lecher!" I throw a rock into the bushes, hitting the lech in the head. Kagome and Sango notice him falling out of the bushes. They quickly notice him to, and before they can get over to him, he ran off. They gave him a little evil smile and whispered to me. "Dont' worry, I know a perfect way to get him back, hurry up and get dressed."

As I get dressed I snicker slightly, this might be fun.

A/n: Well there you have it. The next chapter. Now, REVEIW! Or I may not post another! And trust me, the next chapter will be fun... very fun. snickers Review, if you want to read it, ok? Just even one review will get you the next chapter, I am not greedy, I don't need a thousend reveiws to update a story. (Even though I would like that many reveiws, XD)

Next chapter: Look out Miroku, you got a hanyou on your back.


	4. Author's Note: I've remembered!

Author's note: OMG I completly forgot about this site! I just randomly came over here today and realized I had stories that need to be finished. For the past several months, I have been on a bad writing slump, but guess what? Seeing this story again I just had an inspiration! Don't worry, by the end of the week, you will see what happens to Miroku. snickers Stay tuned!

Meyu


	5. Miroku's Punishment and a Walk

Author's Note: Woo! Look! I'm actually getting it done!

"Now, doesn't Miroku look lovely?"

"Yes, I certaintly think he does Kagome."

"I knew I would find use for this stuff sooner or later. I knew I wasn't packing it for no reason!"

"Put a little more, right there, there is still some redness"

"Oops" Kagome said, putting a bit more foundation on the bump.

"Ladies, ladies, is this really necessary? I mean, wasn't it enough that you hit me with rocks, knocked me out, and tied me up?"

"Nope, you never seem to get the point, so this time we had to do more than beat the daylights out of you." Sango said contently, "What do you think Kagome, blue or purple eyeshadow?"

"Blue, it will make his eyes stand out more."

"What is this stuff? I've never seen anything like it before." Komiko said, examining all the various makeup. She was currently looking at some glittery pink lip gloss.

"This stuff, is called makeup. Girls generally put it on to make them selves prettier, but we are just using it to torture Miroku." Kagome told her, trying to supress her giggles."Here, hand me that lipstick." She giggled, and started putting it on Miroku.

"This stuff is supposed to make you look pretty? It smells horrible."

"I agree with you there." Inuyasha said, standing up. "I'm going for a walk." He said leaving.

"Wait Inuyasha! Don't just leave me here? Save me!"

"No chance lecher-boy, you deserve this." He chuckled, looked at the monk tied up hog-style

Komiko just say there, bewildered. "So, he does this often? Watches you guys bath?"

Sango sighed, "Yes, it seems like every time we try to relax in the bath,"

"He comes to ruin it."

"Uh-huh, well, this has all been very interesting, but I think I'm going to go join Inuyasha on his walk, that stuff your putting on his nails smells worse than the rest of that stuff!"

Komiko stood up and walked out. She jogged a little to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Hey you, didn't I tell you not to go running like that?"

"Oh please." she said, rolling her eyes, "It's already healed, remember, I heal almost as fast as you do... do you know how long the monk was watching us?"

"Feh, long enough to hear all of your little story."

"Did he tell you about it?"

"Yeah."

The walked in silence for a few minutes. Komiko was thinking how she was actually glad Miroku was there, then told Inuyasha, she didn't want to talk it about it, bad memories.

"So... that girl, your sister. She knows a spell to turn full demon?"

Komiko groaned and looked up into the sky. "Yes, she does, though if you want the spell for your self, It wouldn't work for you, unless you go after anothr hanyou, but it is said that it works best when it is your sibling's blood you are using.

Inuyasha just looked at her. He wasn't sure he wanted to know about the spell. It didn't sound so good. So he didn't ask, they just continued walking in silence. Once in a while Komiko would ask questions, about Kagome, why she was dressed so funny, who they all were. And Inuyasha would answer each question.

Author's Note: Well, there you have it, the next chapter. Not very long, but I will continue on writing this. But before I write more I am going to edit the first few chapters. I didn't realize how many mistakes were in them. It almost hurts to look at them. XD


End file.
